Belly Dance
by poochyena123
Summary: Turkey became bored and wanted some action, yet, found a rather surprising dancer in action.
1. Chapter 1

The building is worn and defiantly well used as the paint began to peel off, door warp and barely closed yet light flow out from boarded windows. Turkey pulls his hoodie up to shadow his face even though he wore the mask yet it was not enough, especially here. A cheer went up as he walk up to the door way then quickly died down as he open the door. The door, despite its old condition, didn't make a sound as he enter a dim lit room filled with men. They too wore hoodies, robes, masks like thieves would but weren't. They were here for entertainment. Huddle around a small stage that came out to the middle of the room, Turkey push his way through the crowd so he can front row for better view of _them._ The men paid no heed to the new comer as they stare at the curtains, waiting for the new show to come.

Turkey couldn't help but smirk. He loved belly dancers. Female dancers in nearly nude bedleh costumes were dancing in sexual ways even though it was almost banned in his country. He shoved his hand in his pockets, making sure the money was still there. Oh yes…he's going to have some fun tonight. His daydream broke as he heard the curtains pulled away as the new dancer came to the middle stage. Turkey couldn't help as his breath was taken but the sight. She was beautiful. The men seem to jaw drop by the sight of the dancer herself.

She wore a Turkish bedleh with hint of Egyptian style in it but kept the exposure of her tan skin. Her bra was fit and decorated with gold jewels that chime to each movement she does. The skirt flow like water down her tan legs as her golden belt, too decorated with beads of gold, held it up. Her top was the same color as her skirt of light blue with golden trim, making the tan skin stand out more. Turkey notice golden bracelets around her wrist and ankle, giving a jingle sound as she started dancing. It was elegant yet smooth like she held this back far too long and wants to unleash it. Turkey wanted to grab her off stage and take her for himself. The body was too perfect, not too thick or too thin, just smooth tan and perfect proportion like someone carved her out of stone to match her. If only her face would show yet it was hidden behind a veil, hiding her true self.

The dancer continues as men began to cheer for more. Turkey watched. Yes…she was the one. He grinned as her dance with more energy behind it yet still elegant. Then their eyes met. Barely able to see if she actually did made eye contact or not, but Turkey knew and so does she. He grins wider. Oh yes, she is HIS prey. The dancing continues for good half an hour until she suddenly stopped and bowed. The men stood and cheered, forgetting to keep their voices low so they wouldn't be caught. Turkey clapped as the dancer left his stage with a small glance toward him. A hint maybe? He smirks as he pushed his way through the crowd to find the manager of this place. The manager was a short yet well built man when Turkey approach him," How much to have a night with her?" he asked more like a demand.

The manager looks at him with a sneer then grins, "Oh _her?_" he seem to laugh which Turkey didn't get why if there was a joke behind or not, "_She's_ a high price if ye got that money."

Turkey pulls out the cash and hands it to the manger," That's all my money. I want her." The manager gap at the amount he gave him and nods.

"That'll do but, he paused and grins, "If you can tame _her_ then you can have her for free." Turkey blink in surprised then nods as the manager pointed out the door behind him, "Go in there and make a left, four doors down and _she'll_ be there, waiting." He laughs again as Turkey nods and did what he was told.

Turkey stood in front of the door whether or not to knock or simply walk in. Not wanting to be rude to his 'entertainer', he knock quietly and open the door slowly, "So your manager told me if I can tame you," he grins, "I can have you for free." Hearing no answer, he stepped in and nearly melted from sight. Her back was facing toward him but that perfect tan skin exposed was calling to him. The room was filled with large yet expensive pillows that matched her bedleh and scented candles. Turkey closed the door behind him and locked it. The girl didn't move from her spot as she sat there, cross legged like she knew this was going to happen or yet done before.

Turkey approached her, pulling his hood back as he knelt down, wrapping his hands around her stomach. "You look like a goddess," he whispers in her ear. He felt shivers running down her which made him aroused as he tighten his grip around her, pressing his body against the dancer, "I will tame you…you will be mine." A small whimper escape her throat as his hands trail up toward her bra and cups around—flat? He paused then sat up, staring at the dancer from behind. "Turn around." She obeyed till they were face to face. The veil was still on her but he can tell her gaze was downward. Grabbing it and ripping it off he gasp. Dark brown eyes stare at him not of a female but a male! His short black hair now exposed in the open from the removal of the veil. "Egypt?!" Turkey managed forced out from his lips.

------------

**Bedleh (Arabic for "suit"). The bedleh style includes a fitted top or bra (usually with a fringe of beads or coins), a fitted hip belt (again with a fringe of beads or coins), and a skirt or harem pants. The bra and belt may be richly decorated with beads, sequins, braid and embroidery. The belt may be a separate piece, or sewn into a skirt. Egyptian bellydance is noted for its restraint and elegance, whereas Turkish bellydance is playful and uninhibited ((Wikipedia for the win))**

APH characters do NOT belong to me!


	2. Chapter 2

The manager counts the money that odd man has given him. Ever since that dancer appears, he's been making money. Soon to be rich! He couldn't help but grin as he shoved the money back into his pockets of his pants. He heard the door open next to him and out came that masked man but…carrying his famous dancer!

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing there?! You can't take her! She's not for sale!" he yelled out, catching some attention from the crowd.

The masked man grins, "But you told me if I can tame 'her', she's mine." He kept continuing walking off, leaving the building and the manager staring with his jaws drop.

Turkey carrying his dancer back to his small car he rented out, opening the door and placed him down. Egypt remained quiet the whole time which was nothing new to Turkey as he got into the car and starts it, "So tell me." He glances at the Egypt, "How long have you been doing this?"

No answer came as the car roll out into the dark streets that are barely lit from the lamps off to the side. Turkey sighs as he drove then spoke again, "Ok maybe that won't matter." He smirked, "Never thought seeing you turning straight men into gay men."

"Like I almost did to you?" Egypt finally spoke with that monotone of his.

Ohhh, low blow. Turkey sneer, "You did not! I knew it was you!" he could sworn he heard him smirk which makes him losing the argument. "Beside…I was there for some entertainment!" He speeds up a little as they appear out of the town and into the out skirts of the town. He figures Egypt is wondering where they're going, "Going to my summa home, obvious not going to take you back. After all, I paid for ya." Turkey heard a small growl from the small Egyptian which makes him grin. Maybe he can get him to dance at his house for free and great view.

Turkey parked his car as they reached a large palace decorated with outdoor lights and a fountain in the middle of the driveway. He loved his summer home. It was fit for a king or yet a leader of the world! How he missed his Ottoman days but those were long dead gone. He quickly got out, reaching Egypt's door before he can open it himself, picking him up like he was carrying his bride. Egypt began to protest tighten his grip as he held on. "Aw come on. Don't you like being treated as a goddess?" He grins wider as he received another growl from his dancer. Turkey opens the door, bringing his 'bought' dancer to the main living room. The living room was massive, dark oak wood flooring with one big (yet comfy) looking rich red couch that had same coloring pillows with golden trim. A fireplace off to the east wall made of black marble with hint of strikes of brown. The three large windows were covered in rich red curtains similar to the couch. The ceiling had a large crystal chandler, the walls too seems too made off the same marble as the fireplace.

"You didn't have to do this." Egypt spoke, showing no impress of the room.

Turkey rolled his eyes, "Oh really now?" he place Egypt down on the couch then stood in front of him, "I told you. I want some entertainment." He watched as the blank look of the Egyptian went to narrow eyes of concern. "Dance for me." Egypt just stares at him, not budging at all. Turkey mumbles a little. It's all a game in Egypt's view after having him for 300 years under his rule. "Ok Ok. What will make you dance for me?"

Egypt looks down obviously thinking until fifteen minutes have past that Turkey sat down on the couch next to him.

"You dance."

Turkey jumped at the response, "EH?! You want me to dance?" He watched Egypt nodding, "Why? What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I won't dance for you."

Turkey bit his lip, thinking it over. He hasn't done it for awhile. Heck, he loves doing it to entertain his tourist and never had issues before. Why now? Maybe because it was Egypt he was performing to? Nah that can't be it but he can't let Egypt win this! "Fine! I'll do it." He gets up and heads for his dresser that was down the hallway and in his bedroom.

Half an hour later, Turkey comes back with his belly dancer clothing on. Unlike Egypt's, his was topless His pants were loosely, not tight to the skin from thigh down to his ankle it was see through. Brownish gold the color pants were that was tight down at the ankle to make it look poofier with bells dangling at the tie. Pearl beads flow with the legging making it shine. He wore gloves with same color that went up to his elbows but were fingerless too decorated with beads. His mask was still the same with couple beads wrapped around his head droopy style.

"Haven't worn this for awhile, can't even get my shawl on." Turkey grumbled, hoping those candy weren't getting to him. He saw Egypt looking over him with either disgust or improvement, he couldn't tell. He sighs as he stood before Egypt. There was enough space between the couch and the fireplace but he felt rather stage fright. Why? It's just Egypt! Not like some random slut stranger watching him, right? Shoving the thoughts aside, he started to dance off slowly first to warm up then quicken the pace. Turkey felt his nervousness slip away as he became more focus on his dancing. Of course it was much more…how to say…sexier? Yes, sexier than Egyptian style. His mind was brought back to reality when Egypt suddenly joined with him! Turkey stumbles a bit but quickly regain as Egypt starts mimicking his moves, flowing with his. A perfect duet was happening which Turkey couldn't help but laugh for this is way too much fun. Even Egypt seems to have joy in it as a small -yes small- smile appears on his face.

_Off in the corner of the window where the curtain has a small opening to the outside, a camera watched the two dancers recording everything since the two had came in. The man grins as he pets his kitty who sat on his head too watching the scene before him. Turkey going to be begging for him once he blackmails him on this video._


End file.
